Chance
by Linok
Summary: Ante la agonía del final de su vida, Sasuke escucha una voz que le proporcionara una oportunidad para enmendar su vida. (sasusaku)
1. Chapter 1 : Awake

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto.**

* * *

**_C_**_hance_

**_Sasusaku Fanfic._**

**_by Lin._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"… ¿así voy a morir?..."-como de si un eco se tratara, esa pregunta resonaba y resonaba cada vez con mas intensidad.

El frío metal cubierto de sangre, incrustado en su garganta…su respiración acelerándose al pasar de los segundos, sus pupilas dilatadas, lagrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas…

- "… ¿así de fácil?..."

Sus ojos se cerraron, el dolor se hacia lejano, su respiración se detenía y su corazón daba sus últimos latidos…

Mi vida nunca tubo un sentido…tal vez si al principio, pero desde aquella noche nada volvió a ser igual…nada.

La persona más amada, más respetada por mí, me había traicionado y de la peor manera…más que traición...fue asesinato, por que si bien fui el único sobreviviente de esa masacre…para mí fue como morir.

Al correr de los años conocí varias personas… que trataron de hacer que evitara mi camino impuesto por mi desde aquella noche…entre ellas Naruto, el cual se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y llegándolo a apreciar tanto como a un hermano…Kakashi, quien como figura paternal se encargaba de regañarme e instruirme ante cualquier situación…finalmente Sakura…ella…ella, solo era Sakura, especial, al principio no la toleraba y al igual que a los anteriormente nombrados siempre negué apreciar…pero con ella era diferente, sentía que podía confiarle todo de mi y a pesar que siempre rechacé sus muestras de amor hacia mi ,hacerla sentir inútil…despreciada…estaré eternamente arrepentido de haberla dejado aquella noche…. Dios sabe cuanto me arrepiento.

"…_..-¿estas arrepentido?-una voz interrogo…"_

- ¿Quién eres?-pude preguntar algo vacilante.

"…_..-alguien que podría cambiar tu existencia-respondió…"_

- ¿Mi existencia?...pero si he muerto.-contesto con tristeza en su voz.

"…_.-si se te diera una segunda oportunidad…. ¿la aprovecharías?..."_

- hmp.…. ¿a que te refieres?-dudaba.

"…_-contesta-ordeno la voz demandante-…"_

Mi vida no se puede cambiar…ya que las situaciones se tornaron…de esa manera…yo solo afronte mi destino…-contesto sincero.

"…_. ¿acaso no acabas de decir que estabas arrepentido?-…"_

- Si…-acorralado por sus palabras tuvo que aceptar su arrepentimiento.

"…_-entonces…tu lo decides…solo tu, Sasuke Uchiha-…"_

- ¿Quién eres?-volvió a preguntar.

La voz no contesto, el silencio reino en medio de la oscuridad se encontraba él y sus pensamientos resonando, sus recuerdos pasaban por su mente casi como si fuesen ases de luz, sus sentimientos se hacían presentes ocasionando que su corazón se sienta oprimido…sintió que le dolía…el dolor era insoportable…arrodillado oprimiéndose el pecho como si el órgano vital se le fuese a escapar…gritaba en agonía…

Si….si me arrepiento…nunca los hubiera dejado…..nunca la hubiera dejado-en un grito desgarrador con lagrimas desbordantes cayendo como cascadas sobre su blanca piel nívea.

- Ahhhhhh-grito, gotas de sudor caían por su frente como si se tratara de lluvia, se sentó por acto reflejo ya que se encontraba acostado…

- Sasuke-kun... ¿te sientes bien? Pregunto una voz alarmada y algo asustada que provenía detrás de él.

Fijo su mirada al frente parecía estar en shock, unos brazos lo rodearon de atrás…haciendo que vuelva a la realidad…

- Sasuke-kun…contesta…-la voz parecía angustiada.

Parpadeó, quiso reconocer el lugar pero no le resultaba conocido, deshizo su puño que momentos atrás había tomado fuertemente la sabana que lo cubría.

Bajo su mirada y noto unas manos que no eran suyas unidas como si fuese un lazo sobre su pecho.

Sintió una respiración que no era de él cerca de su espalda

Noto un cuerpo que estaba apegado al de él…que le brindaba cierto calor.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-la voz esta vez sonaba un poco mas calmada.

Giro su cabeza…le daba curiosidad… ¿Quién era la portadora de aquella voz? Y por sobre todo deseaba saber por que estaba a su lado.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente…sus pupilas se dilataron…reconoció esa persona al instante…

Es que era imposible de olvidarla….una cabellera rosada, sus ojos jades, su piel blanca, con facciones tan perfectas…

- ¿s-sa-ku-ra?-pregunto entrecortado con total asombro y desconcierto.

La muchacha lo miraba expectante con su mirada algo adolorida

- Sasuke-kun… ¿te encuentras bien?-reitero la pregunta mirándolo a los ojos

Sumamente sorprendido se deshizo casi brutalmente de su agarre, como si su contacto quemara…se levantó rápidamente…y se alejo lo mas que pudo saliendo por la ventana…

Tan solo con recorrer un poco el lugar se dio cuenta que no era cualquier lugar…era su hogar…el barrio Uchiha en la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Pero su interrogación mas grande era ¿por que estaba allí y no muerto?

Recordaba a la perfección toda la situación anterior al despertar...pero seria acaso que ¿su deseo se había vuelto realidad?...…tonterías… se recrimino mentalmente por pensar así.

El debía estar muerto…por que sintió estarlo… ¿por que despertó en otro lugar y junto a Sakura….?

Su mente estaba sumamente perturbada…solo sabia que si no había una explicación creíble para la situación, se había vuelto loco.

Las horas pasaron rapidamente, vió al sol ocultarse…sentado desde un árbol de su residencia.

Tras meditarlo unas 30 veces el tema no tenía una respuesta certera.

- tal vez todo se trataba de un sueño-…pero es imposible soñar si ya has muerto.

-tal vez aun no he muerto y estoy en coma-…eso no era del todo valido, pero era en lo único que podía creer.

Caminando a paso lento llego a su casa…su antiguo hogar en el cual vivía junto a su familia…

Tanto tiempo ….miro el símbolo de su clan dibujado sobre la pared…sonrió por lo bajo al verlo renobado, ya que su recuerdo mas reciente al verlo fue cuando Itachi había lanzado un kunai dándole el aspecto de "destruido".

Al entrar a la casa serró sus ojos aspirando el aroma esparcido en el aire…olía a lavanda fresco…al abrir sus ojos un recuerdo de su madre se hizo presente, esperándolo en el recibidor con una calida sonrisa…preguntándole como había sido su día y cosas similares…

Siguió con su recorrido por el lugar encontrando todo perfectamente ordenado y renobado. Se paro en frente de la chimenea encontrando varios retratos de diferentes épocas.

Los que más destaco fue uno en el que estaba con su familia otro en el que estaba con sus compañeros en el equipo 7 y otros dos que eran sumamente nuevos para él…

Uno en el que estaba con el equipo 7 pero mas crecidos como si tuviesen 18 años y con un joven el cual solo había visto una sola vez.

En el otro se encontraban solamente él y Sakura tomando su brazo cariñosamente sonriendo como siempre lo hacia. Pero algo había que se destacaba aun mas en la foto…era que cada uno tenia un anillo en el dedo anular.

Sasuke alzo su mano para corroborar si lo que estaba pensando era verdad…mas fue su sorpresa al observar dicho anillo adornando su mano.

Sintió un ruido proveniente de la cocina, se dirigió a ella rápidamente…encontrándose con una pelirrosa dormida sentada apoyada sobre la mesa con 2 platos junto a los respectivos cubiertos y vasos y unas velas encendidas al punto de extinguirse, ella estaba vestida con un vestido de color banco con algunos detalles en los bordes y breteles en color rosa claro, su cabello apenas recogido con un adorno de plata y las hebras onduladas caían libremente sobre sus hombros.

Algo desconcertado se acerca a la joven tomándola en brazos para llevarla a su cuarto para que descanse mejor.

Al acostarla siente que ella se aferra a el…

- Feliz aniversario…Sasuke-kun-pronuncio algo dormida.

El la miro fijamente, bajo su mirada a su mano y ella al igual que el llevaba un anillo.

Le quito los zapatos y se acostó a su lado observando cada detalle en ella...sus labios...sus cabellos, su rostro angelical...su respiración tranquila que se notaba por la forma en que subía y bajaba lentamente su pecho…sin darse cuenta no había notado que ella había abierto sus ojos…esos ojos que desde siempre lo hipnotizaron.

Volteo su mirada, estaba algo sonrojado, siente una caricia sobre su mejilla.

- Sasuke-kun…. ¿te encuentras mejor? –pregunto algo preocupada.

Poso una mano sobre la de la chica cerro sus ojos y asintió.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno les cuento que estuve revisando mi antigua notebook y encontré este fic que nunca subí a ninguna pagina espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**Espero Revs como siempre, para saber si les gusto o simplemente lo odian n_n**_

_**En fin, sin más que decir nos estamos leyendo n_n**_

_**Lin.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Memories

**_Chance. _**

**_Sasusaku fanfic._**

**_by Lin._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

_._

_Cap 2 : memories._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, puesto a que no había podido conciliar el sueño con facilidad, la noche anterior.

Miles de pensamientos divagaban en la respuesta al por que de su supuesta oportunidad.

Al incorporarse se encuentra solo en esa habitación, que compartía con Sakura, su esposa, sonaba tan extraño para él, no dudaba que seria una excelente ama de casa y madre pero que sea compañera de vida, eso si que le había impactado y mas recordando como la había tratado la ultima vez que se vieron, en la pelea que tubo contra Danzō.

A pesar de sus decisiones y pensamientos a trabes del tiempo, siempre hubo un pequeño espacio en su mente en el cual se preguntaba que habría sido si todo fuera diferente, si su clan seguiría con vida, si él hubiese tenido una vida normal como shinobi, tal vez esas fantasías lo mantenían aun con esperanza que todo podría cambiar.

Él se había marchado de la aldea en busca de poder, para ejecutar su venganza olvidando sus propios sueños impuestos de niño, pero de que importaban sus sueños cuando no tenia con quien compartirlos, tal vez peco de codicioso deseando mas a tal punto de cegarse por completo y ya no tener un objetivo claro, solo destruir lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Sabia que nadie estaría orgulloso de él, lo sabia mas que nadie, si sus padres o incluso, su hermano aun viviera, desearían que tuviera una vida llena de felicidad, aun sabiendo el deseo de su hermano, siguió en el camino de la oscuridad, anteponiendo su felicidad y acortando su vida, matando su espíritu.

Bajo su mirada concentrándose en las sabanas que aun lo cubrían, Sakura no se encontraba junto a él, seguramente estaría encargándose de los quehaceres domésticos o cocinando o tal vez estaría de compras, de repente se vio acorralado por la curiosidad y frustración, ya que no conocía tanto a la chica como él creía. Cerro sus ojos recordando como fue que le empezó a tener confianza, claro no confirmaría que sentía cosas por ella cuando era tan solo un niño de 12 años.

Ella siempre había estado para él, aun cuando le rechazaba sus muestras de afecto.

En ese entonces era muy inmaduro a su pensar, no tenia tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza deslizarse lentamente, lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, al dirigir su mirada se encontró con la portadora de unos orbes jade, se la quedó mirando algo absorto, aun no se acostumbraba a verla.

Ella se acerco lentamente hacia la cama en la que él se encontraba aun sentado, le dedica una mirada tierna y se sienta a su lado toma su mano lentamente para depositarla en su mejilla ahora sonrojada.

Rápidamente él dirige su vista a sus ojos y los de ella parecían transmitirle cierto calor, el silencio era mudo testigo en la habitación, hasta que la kunoichi decide romperlo.

Sasuke-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto algo confusa.

Hmp- solo expreso y lentamente despego su mano, de la mejilla de su esposa.

Kakashi-sensei te ha estado buscando- pronuncio despacio con la mirada en su regazo.

Kakashi?-pregunto desconcertado, le costaba entender la nueva situación.

Si, es por la misión ambu- cerro sus ojos lentamente- pero aun no te recuperas por completo.- murmuro.

¿Recuperarme? pensó el Uchiha y al hacerlo como si una aguja se incrustara en su piel sintió el dolor apoderarse en su garganta, haciéndolo caer en un traumante momento ya que él, había muerto en teoría.

Dirigió su mano al vendaje que rodeaba su cuello y recordó todo al instante. Su mirada era entre confusa y asustada.

te duele, sasuke-k- no pudo terminar la frase, al ser interrumpida por sasuke.

No- contesto tajante deteniendo la mano de Sakura antes de que se posara sobre la herida, esta lo miro algo confusa.

Escucho una voz familiar, para él, Naruto- pensó rápidamente al ver al portador de la voz entrar a la habitación.

hey baka-sasuke!- saludo divertido el rubio de ojos azules.

Naruto, que bueno que has llegado, debo ir al hospital con Tsunade-sama- comento la pelirrosa levantándose de su lugar.

así que finalmente, lo ha logrado pensó con una media sonrisa al saber que los rumores de la sucesora de Tsunade, eran ciertos.

Sakura-chan, Sai vino a buscarte- pronuncio y esta sonrío a lo que sasuke arqueo una ceja.

Sai?...quien es ese? Y ¿por que ella tiene que sonreír?

Sasuke, ¿estas mejor?, ¿vamos a entrenar?- pregunto eufórico.

Tú no cambias hmp - expreso casi en burla el Uchiha.

Vamos, sasuke…-pidió sonriente.

Naruto!...¡ya te he dicho que sasuke-kun no se ha recuperado aun!-expreso un tanto exasperada.

Ya, Sakura-chan, dejémoslo para otro día dobe- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa habitual observando a su viejo compañero de equipo. Este noto que sasuke se encontraba ausente de la conversación y prefirió dejarlo solo, se dirigió a Sakura aun sonriendo y la saludo para luego marcharse un tanto preocupado por el sobreviviente del clan maldito.

¡Sasuke-kun, se me hace tarde, nos vemos luego!- pronuncio para acercarse a sasuke a escasos centímetros de su rostro, este se queda inmóvil en su lugar con la mirada algo nerviosa.

¿Sucede algo?- pregunto extrañada.

no debe ser extraño recibir un beso de tu esposa, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto

Sasuke-kun?- con la mirada un tanto preocupada, este solo desvío la mirada al suelo un tanto apenado a lo que Sakura se separa lentamente y aunque oculto su rostro dirigiéndose a la salida, pudo adivinar que la tristeza la invadía.

Hmp!- expreso apretando su puño un tanto molesto por la situación, al instante recordó la herida en su cuello por lo que llevó una mano al vendaje, cerró sus ojos y como una ilusión las imagines de su violento pasado volvían a pasar por su mente.

**_Flash Back._**

Se encontraba en el suelo, recuperando la respiración hasta que lo escucha hablar nuevamente.

No eres digno de ser un Uchiha- susurro con malicia

Maldito! Maldito seas Madara!- grito echándose a correr hacia su oponente.

Solo eres un chiquillo débil- resalto la ultima palabra, pues sabia que era una de sus debilidades, mientras tomaba con facilidad el brazo de este estampando la rodilla sobre su estomago, ocasionando que este convulsione ante la falta de aire y caiga sobre el suelo.

¡Eso lo veremos!- pronuncio activando su sharingan reincorporándose rápidamente para continuar con la pelea.

No lo entiendes, sasuke- comento tranquilo el co-fundador de konoha- no sirven de nada tus poderes en mi contra, me has traicionado y lo único que mereces es la muerte.- sonrío al ver el rostro de sasuke intranquilo.

¡Hazlo entonces!, ¡atrévete a arrebatarme la vida, ya no tengo nada por lo que luchar, no me queda nada!- casi en un grito pudo decir.

Claro que lo haré- murmuro ensanchando su sonrisa.

Pero…- su camarada lo vio expectante- antes, tendrás que vencerme- termino de decir para desenvainar la katana que aun llevaba en su espalda.

**Fin del Flash back**

Al terminar de recordar esa pelea sintió como la sangre de su herida se hacia presente ocasionándole un terrible dolor, tomándose la zona dañada se levanta velozmente de la cama, sin darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo. Se dirigió con sus pocas fuerzas al baño de la habitación para poder curarse la herida, aunque no halla podido llegar por que la inconciencia estaba invadiéndolo lentamente, primero quitándole la audición, luego durmiendo sus articulaciones para finalmente apagar la luz de sus ojos.

¿Donde estoy?- pregunto en la oscuridad, en una oscuridad en la que ya había estado.

.

**_"…nuevamente no encontramos, Uchiha Sasuke…"_**

¿Quien eres?- reitero la pregunta sin respuesta de el encuentro anterior, sabia que esa voz era la que le había propinado la "oportunidad".

.

**_"…soy solo alguien que puede ayudarte..."- pronuncio en un tono calmado._**

¿Ayudarme?... yo debería estar muerto, mi vida ya no tenia sentido alguno.- pronuncio algo decepcionado de si mismo.

.

**_"…acaso, ¿no quisieras tener una vida…feliz.?..."_**

Hmp! Tonterías, que es la felicidad si no una falsa ilusión de algo satisfactorio, es algo falso que todos ansían pero nadie obtiene – comento arrogante.

.

**_"…¿en realidad sabes que es la felicidad?, ¿alguna vez has sido feliz?..."_**

Si, pero ya no volverán esos tiempos, los enterré junto con mi pasado- pronuncio recordando a su familia, a Itachi, Naruto entrenando junto a él y a la sonrisa de Sakura, que lo hacia sentir completo.

.

**_"…¿Por qué, entonces, no merecerías ser nuevamente feliz?..."_**

Ya lo he dicho, eso no existe- pronuncio al recordar la masacre de su clan, Itachi muriendo, la desesperación de sus amigos por encontrarlo, en especial cuando Sakura intento matarlo.

.

**_"…entonces ¿crees que la felicidad es solo una fantasía..?"_**

Hmp!- solo pudo responder sus recuerdos lo envolvían al punto de confundirlo, estaba allí hablando con una voz pero a su vez era como si estuviera hablando con el mismo, recordando los detalles de cada situación y sometiéndolo a las dudas impuestas por si mismo.

.

**_"…Responde, ¿por que no eres digno de una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz?.."_**

Por que yo me aleje de eso- contesto con tristeza en su voz.

.

**_"…piénsalo sasuke Uchiha, ya no queda mucho tiempo…"_**

¿Tiempo?- pronuncio para luego protegerse de la luz que estaba invadiendo esa oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

La luz era cada vez más fuerte y al fin término acabando con la oscuridad de aquel lugar, al abrir sus ojos pesadamente, la observó detenidamente, sus ojos algo cristalinos, con una mueca de preocupación.

Sasuke-kun!- grito entre lágrimas una voz conocida para él.

¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto aun sabiendo que no podría contestar, estaba aun reposando en el suelo del corredor en el que había quedado inconsciente y ahí estaba Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos concentrando chacra en sus manos para dirigirlas a su herida abierta.

Saku-ra- pudo pronunciar débilmente a lo que esta lo callo depositando un dedo sobre sus labios, sonriéndole para que se tranquilizara.

La sangre lentamente paro de salir y el dolor se detenía lentamente pero había dejado secuelas, la fiebre no se había echo esperar, preocupando un poco mas a Sakura quien con movimientos rápidos le quito la yakata que estaba impregnada de sangre, luego fue por agua y un par de gasas y vendas para la debida desinfección de la profunda cortada de sasuke.

Con sus ojos entreabiertos la vio, con la mirada preocupada y con agilidad, auxiliarlo con devoción y por sobre todo con cuidado al curar la herida que cada vez dolía menos.

Pronto estarás bien, sasuke-kun- pronuncio ayudándole a colocarse una sudadera con la insignia de su clan en la parte trasera.

Cuanto tiem- no pudo terminar ya que la herida comprometía su garganta y con ello las cuerdas vocales, un poco asustado puso una mano en su garganta sintiéndose sumamente débil.

No hables, la herida es profunda sasuke-kun – pronuncio preocupada a la vez que depositaba un vaso con agua junto con algunos comprimidos, sobre la mesa de noche.

Sakura se queda un instante en silencio mirando lo pensativo que sasuke se encontraba últimamente. El Uchiha lo notó y posó su mirada en los jades de su esposa. Sus miradas se conectaban a la perfección, hacía tiempo no estaba tan cerca de ella, hacía bastante tiempo no la sentía cerca, demasiado tiempo de no verla sonreír, si hasta su ultimo recuerdo de ella eran sus lagrimas, que él provocó. Su cabello lo tenía un poco mas largo de lo que recordaba, ya no llevaba la insignia de la hoja en el listón rojo sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo, su cuerpo había cambiado.

Observo sus labios levemente abiertos como esperando que él se adueñara de ellos, sus ojos se encontraban aun tristes, seguramente por lo ocurrido a la mañana. El silencio reinaba nuevamente la habitación y su mirada se concentró en el anillo que llevaba Sakura en su mano derecha pensando en como habría terminado casándose con Sakura, aceptaba que era hermosa y que cualquier hombre seria afortunado en tenerla para toda la vida y también era consiente de que él la había esquivado mucho tiempo y hasta había supuesto que lo había olvidado con el tiempo.

Sasuke-kun…-pronuncio con una mano en su pecho, logrando salir de sus pensamientos dirigió nuevamente la mirada a sus ojos.

Me preguntaba si, bueno es que has estado actuando algo extraño…-suspiro tristemente- ¿te molesto algo que haya echo?- termino preguntando algo temerosa.

Sakura…siempre molesta pronuncio mentalmente recordando esa vieja palabra con que la había calificado toda su estancia en el equipo 7.

Sasuke-kun?- pregunto acercándose a él y enfrentándolo cara a cara. Este se sonrojó levemente al sentir la respiración de la kunoichi tan cerca de él, ella al no recibir respuesta alguna bajo su mirada entristecida lo que sasuke nota y deposita una mano en su mejilla, para luego, acariciarla lentamente al sentir las lágrimas de su esposa deslizase lentamente por su rostro. Por lo que acto seguido la toma entre sus brazos atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para abrasarla con ternura y hasta con necesidad.

Es que en un momento así las palabras sobraban, las acciones eran las validas y Sakura al escuchar el corazón de su esposo, sonrío, ya que sonaba al igual que cuando eran niños.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_bueno decidi agregarle un capitulo mas, estube pensando en que haria con los fics sasusakus ya que hace tiempo no escribia nada acerca de ellos , pero ya me puse al corriente de todo y me encuentro inspirada._**

**_espero les haya gustado, ya saben si quieren mas caps dejen revs n_n_**

**_gracias por leer ^^_**

**_Lin!_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Cuestionamiento

**_Chance- Sasusaku Fanfic- By Lin._**

.

**_Disclaimer: los personajes le pertecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

.

_Cap 3: Cuestionamiento._

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke POV._

Los días habían pasado lentamente, Sakura había asumido que necesitaba descansar por lo que solamente curaba mis heridas y se limitaba a hablarme, suspire culpable al ver su rostro angustiado por no recibir un solo gesto cariñoso de mi parte.

En estos días, algunas personas habían pasado a visitarme, los conocidos y los que no.

Ahora mismo estaban algunas personas junto a mi y Sakura conversaba amenamente con ellos sobre como me encontraba y que iba a mejorar muy pronto, mis vendajes habían sido sustituidos por un parche mediano cubriendo la herida, que ya estaba terminando de cicatrizar, mi voz ya había vuelto a la normalidad y eso significaba que ya podría ir a investigar algún indicio de lo que estaba ocurriendo o simplemente que había sucedido conmigo en esta vida paralela opuesta a la que había vivido.

Observé con detenimiento que los presentes hablaban de mi como si ya me conocieran, un tal Yamato, hablaba de que había estado esforzándome mucho en las misiones ambu a lo que rápidamente vino a mi mente un pensamiento algo esperanzador, que tal vez aun no había iniciado mi venganza.

Dirigí mi mirada al otro integrante del antes llamado equipo 7, Sai, así lo llamaba Sakura muy sonriente y como respuesta obtenía la mirada de idiota sonrriente, mire a Sakura nuevamente y se tocaba el cabello mientras mantenía la conversación con ese.

Algo me invadió por dentro, algo que tal vez no sentía hace tiempo o mejor dicho me había obligado a dejar de sentir, no sabia explicarlo bien era como una especie de rabia que invadía mi cuerpo, ganas de gritar contenidas, ella siempre sonriente me miro algo preocupada notando mi reacción haciendo que los shinobis presentes también posaran sus miradas en mi como si fuese un fantasma.

Sakura se acerco a mi y deposito su mano sobre mi frente, el contacto era calido, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en mi rostro y mire directamente al ambu por lo que este me devolvió con una sonrisa "... mojigato..."- pensé rápidamente e hice contacto con los orbes de Sakura, esta me miro con dulzura.

Sasuke-kun ya te ha bajado la fiebre- comento tranquila para retirar su mano con suavidad.

Si, eso pensé- comente restándole interés a mi estado.

Bueno, creo que nosotros nos vamos, verdad Sai?- pronuncio con alegría el capitán del equipo 7.

Si, Sakura-san, prométeme que me llamaras luego- comento el ambu aun sonriente.

Lo haré Sai, no te preocupes- respondió al igual que su compañero, sonriente.

"... Sai, desde cuando lo llamara así, a mi me sigue llamando Sasuke-kun?.." pensó observando la escena. "... ¿por que tendría que llamarlo? ¡Maldición!..."

Sasuke-sama, cuídate mucho, espero te recuperes pronto-lo miro incrédulo, para apartar mi mirada hacia otro lado.

"... Sasuke-sama, como si fuera mayor que él..." pensé irónicamente.

_Fin Sasuke POV._

_._

Los presentes hicieron una leve reverencia y se marcharon alegres, Sakura lo había acompañado hasta la salida, por lo que él aprovecho para levantarse y marcharse antes de que su esposa se lo pudiera impedir.

Pero sus planes fallaron al ver entrar a la pelirosa a la habitación, encontrándolo fuera de la cama a punto de salir por el ventanal de la misma.

Sasuke-kun, ¿adonde vas?- pregunto algo desconcertada.

Debo salir, un momento- pronuncio ignorando su angustia inminente.

Pero… Sasuke- sintió como lo abrasaba por detrás – aun no te encuentras bien.

"... por que puede detenerme de esta manera..."-pensó recordando aquella vez en el bosque de la muerte, que al abrasarlo y observar sus ojos suplicantes pudo retroceder el sello maldito.

No te preocupes, solo será un momento.- pronuncio mirando el paisaje, evitando sus ojos jade que lo harían desistir.

¿Me lo prometes?- casi en su susurro pudo decir.

Hmp, Sakura, sabes que lo haré.-

Deshizo el agarre lentamente y coloco sus manos sobre su pecho, su esposo había estado actuando muy distante los últimos días, precisamente después de aquella misión s. Lo vio alejarse rápidamente dejándola sola en la casa, la curiosidad invadió su ser, pero trato de alejar esos pensamientos, le tocaba el turno completo en el hospital, en el que trabajaba con devoción.

.

* * *

.

Se alejó lo más que pudo de su residencia, se había dirigido especialmente a la oficina de la hokague en busca de la historia, de su historia, en esa vida que aun no sabía comprender. Al llegar caminó lentamente por los pasillos que conducían a la misma miro de soslayo a un shinobi que se acercaba a él, lo conocía pero había cambiado de apariencia, este lo miro con su típica expresión.

Neji-kun- llamo una voz que lo hizo voltear y dejar de mirar a Sasuke.

¿Que sucede?- pregunto a su compañera de equipo y prometida Tenten, esta al ver al Uchiha en frente lo miro con sorpresa.

Sasuke, ¿como te encuentras?- pregunto sonriente la kunoichi.

Hmp, estoy bien.- contesto colocándose las manos en los bolsillos y continuar con su caminata.

Neji no pronuncio nada pero se lo había quedado viendo, analizándolo, algo de él no le cuadraba.

que tienes Neji-kun?-pregunto su prometida al verlo perdido en la puerta de la oficina de la hokage que momentos atrás había sido atravesada por Sasuke.

Nada, solo que…Sasuke- dijo tratando de entender sus propias conclusiones a lo que Ten-ten se lo quedo viendo algo extrañada

No es nada, no te preocupes.- comento mirando sus ojos chocolate.

Sasuke, no esperaba verte tan pronto por aquí- pronuncio una voz detrás de un gran asiento que daba hacia la aldea.

Quiero saber que es lo que me ocurrió- comento, tras razonar su pregunta, puesto que nadie creería lo de su segunda oportunidad.

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Tsunade volteado su asiento, encarándolo.

Que sucedió en la ultima misión que me fue encargada-

¿No lo recuerdas?, Sakura no me ah dicho que has perdido la memoria- pronuncio desconcertada.

No, solo, no lo recuerdo- mintió.

Bien, se te fue asignada la misión s, de reconocimiento en la aldea de la niebla, nos han llegado un fuerte rumor que ahí se esta originando una organización en contra de las aldeas aledañas, mientras recogían información, fueron atacados por algunos jounins y por un momento te perdieron el rastro, al volverse a reunir, el resto de tus compañeros, te encontraron inconciente con una grabe herida en la garganta.-explico tranquilamente con sus manos unidas a la altura de su mentón.- pero nadie sabe, realmente que te ah ocurrido con precisión.

Entiendo- respondió apretando su puño.

¿Seguro, no recuerdas que te ha sucedido?- interrogo la godaime.

Hmp, si lo supiera, no preguntaría.-pronuncio altivo.

Tienes razón.- dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Tsunade-sama!- llamo una kunoichi que se había aparecido en una nube de humo de improvisto.

Que sucede Shizune?-pregunto algo precupada al ver el rostro de su discípula.

Traigo un mensaje de Kakashi, es urgente.- dijo depositando sobre el escritorio un pergamino.

Maldición-murmuro Tsunade leyendo con preocupación el informe.

¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Sasuke entre curioso y confundido.

Fueron atacados y tuvieron que abortar la misión, Shino ha sido herido de gravedad, solicita un refuerzo , el problema es que los ambu están en otras misiones, solo queda- hizo una pausa mirando a Sasuke- solo quedas tu.

"…debo saber quien me hirió…" pensó algo intranquilo "…debo saber, si en esta vida, fue él quien…"- mirando el suelo algo confundido- yo iré.

¿Estas seguro?, tu herida aun no sana…-comento la Hokage.

Estoy bien, ¿cuando debo partir?- dijo decididamente por lo que la mujer lo miro algo dudosa.

Ahora mismo, si es posible- pronuncio mirándolo seriamente.

Hmp!- expreso y desapareció seguido de una nube de humo.

La godaime había notado el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke, pero prefirió pensar que era por la noticia de sus compañeros pidiendo ayuda, sin embargo la duda quedo en su mente durante todo el día.

Lo siento Sakura- murmuro depositando un papel escrito sobre la almohada de su cama.

Con el uniforme de ambu puesto, partió hacia la aldea de la niebla en son de refuerzo para la misión que él en su otra vida resulto herido sin saber quien había sido.

En su mente muchos cuestionamientos lo hacían inquietarse ¿Quién habría sido capas de hacerlo recapacitar de sus acciones? ¿Su venganza a donde habría ido a parar? ¿ Itachi…habría muerto?- contrajo la mandíbula pensando en vagas esperanzas que se apoderaban de él, tal vez en esta vida nunca se había marchado, tal vez y solo tal vez Itachi no había sido el que cargara con la pesada culpa de masacrar su clan.

¡Sasuke-Kun, ya llegué!- pronuncio en voz alta, nadie respondió ni un pequeño sonido se oía en la casa, cosa que extraño a Sakura, por lo que comenzó a recorrer las distintas habitaciones en busca de su esposo, sin resultados favorables hasta llegar a su cuarto, al abrir la puerta un mal presentimiento se apodero de ella, alzó una mano hasta su pecho, su corazón latía sonoramente, suspiro caminando hacia la cama viendo fijamente el papel sobre la almohada.

Al tomarlo entre sus manos y leer aquellas palabras, la angustia se hizo presente.

"…me fue asignada una misión de refuerzo…"- la noticia no era sorprendente, aun así sentía que algo estaba mal, que algo pasaria. Cerro sus ojos y movió la cabeza en forma de negación, negándose a si misma que algo malo pudiera llegar a pasarle a Sasuke.

Conforme, iba avanzando a velocidad considerada, noto que otra sombra se movía a la par de la suya, esto lo hizo detenerse y encarar al que le estaba siguiendo los pasos. De entre la oscuridad, la luna iluminó una mascara ambu, de Konoha claramente, el shounin se detuvo enfrente de él y se quedo en silencio.

no me fue informado que tendría un compañero- pronuncio Sasuke tras su mascara.

Fui asignado recientemente, Sasuke-sama- comento su compañero, recordándole por su tono de voz quien era la persona portadora de aquella mascara.

No necesito que nadie me ayude- comento altivo.

Tsunade-sama piensa que es mejor así- pronuncio sin emoción alguna.

No podemos perder más tiempo- dijo fríamente, puesto que no le daba buena espina aquel ambu.

¡Si!- expreso y ambos comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque nuevamente.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Aqui el cap 3, llamado cuestionamiento. Voy a explicar brevemente algunos detalles:_**

**_Sasuke esta tratando de entender esta nueva vida y tambien esta algo ilucionado por que sus peores pesadillas en esta vida no existan._**

**_Sakura se preocupa mucho por sasuke por que sabe que sufrio mucho y tambien sabe que es muy vulnerable._**

**_Espero les haya gustado n_n dejen revs si no tardare en postear u_u (mentira xd)_**

**_Gracias por leer !_**

**_Lin!_**

.-.u


	4. Chapter 4 : Realidad Alterna

Fanfic. By Lin.

.

.

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

_Capitulo 4 : Realidad Alterna._

.

.

Al termino de un par de horas ambos llegaron al punto de encuentro, Kakashi los recibió y los condujo al refugio en donde Shino se encontraba inconciente. El refugio no era nada menos que una cueva un tanto aislada de la aldea, ya que si ponían un campamento llamaría la atención.

Los 3 shinobis se adentraron en la cueva y los recién llegados observaron a Shino tendido, inconsciente con un vendaje recubriendo sus brazos y parte de la cabeza.

lo ataco un jounin de Kirigakure.- comento kakashi al ver las miradas de los ambus ante el shinobi de la hoja.

¿Aun no ah despertado?- pregunto Sai sin emoción alguna.

No, se mantuvo desvanecido, al parecer lo atacaron con algún veneno poderoso.- contesto kakashi, preocupado.

Sasuke hasta el momento no había emitido palabra, se mantenía distante pensando en quien había sido capaz de atacarlo, ¿seria tan poderoso que había podido superar a su amateratsu y sharingan eterno?, se sentía algo nervioso, hasta que kakashi lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

¿Sasuke como se encuentra tu herida?- pregunto kakashi un tanto preocupado.

Ya ah cicatrizado.- comento secamente.

No hay duda que Sakura ah echo un buen trabajo.- pronuncio orgulloso de su ex alumna a lo que Sasuke miro expectante.

Sakura-san se ah esforzado mucho últimamente para darte todo su cuidado- pronuncio Sai recibiendo una mirada del Uchiha.- ella te aprecia mucho Sasuke-sama.- comento sonriente.

Tú lo sabes más que nadie Sasuke.- comento su ex sensei que lo miraba alegremente.

Si.- pronuncio algo inhibido.

En fin debemos comenzar con la misión.- hablo calmadamente kakashi.- tu Sasuke, montaras guardia en la entrada del dojo en el que se reunirán los ninjas de la organización.-explico mirando a su mas preciado alumno al terminar dirigió su mirada al ambu restante que lo miraba expectante- Sai tu te introducirás en el dojo para conseguir mas información.- comento para recibir un gesto con la cabeza por parte de Sai y dirigió su mirada al frente- mientras tanto, yo me encargare de llevar a Shino devuelta a Konoha.-

Yo quiero ser quien recoja la información- pronuncio Sasuke a lo que kakashi lo observó tranquilo.

Sasuke la ultima vez te hirieron de gravedad, es un movimiento inteligente mandar a Sai que esta mucho mas calificado que tu.- explico observando la mirada enfurecida del Uchiha.

¿Mas calificado?- comento incrédulo "¿…acaso sabe que mi sharingan es mas poderoso o acaso…?"- de pronto Sasuke se vio acorralado por sus pensamientos, tal vez en esta vida no había desarrollado el mangakyou eterno tal vez, en este mundo "…él…no murió…"- pensó recordando a su hermano y al transplante de sharingan que Tobi realizo.

Sai ah sido entrenado desde muy pequeño para ser ambu, Sasuke es mas seguro obtener información de esta manera ¿no lo crees?

Sasuke-sama, si quieres puedes hacerlo tú mismo y yo vigilare que nada te suceda.- comento el ambu sonriente.

A ti nadie te hablo- remato fríamente.

Vamos Sasuke, no seas testarudo…además tu herida nos ah preocupado a todos.

Hmp-expreso cruzándose de brazos.

ah- se escucho un jadeo proveniente de Shino que reposaba sobre un catre, por lo que los presentes voltearon a ver al herido.

No te muevas Shino, será mejor que regresemos a Konoha, ya han llegado los refuerzos.- habló evitando que este se reincorporara.

Son demasiados – pronuncio débilmente.

Sasuke y Sai se encargaran.-

No podrán, tienen ninjutsus muy poderosos.

Tú no te preocupes, debemos ir a Konoha para que te hospitalicen.

El veneno no podrá matarme, los insectos me han ayudado- pronuncio levantando la manta dejando ver su torso cubierto por sanguijuelas.- ellas me purificaran la sangre, estaré bien, no es necesario volver.-comento tranquilo.

Igualmente debes descansar mientras tanto yo montare guardia aquí.

Luego de unos minutos Sasuke y Sai se dirigieron al Dojo Kemuri, para ejecutar las tareas impuestas.

Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en que era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, temía que sus poderes no fueran lo suficientes como para derrotar a un simple jounin, saltaba de árbol en árbol ignorando a su compañero que se detuvo de pronto y se lo quedo viendo, por lo que Sasuke se detuvo y lo encaro.

Sasuke-sama, antes que nada quiero decirte que estoy motivado al poder tener una misión junto a ti- Sasuke arqueo una ceja algo desconcertado.- pero debo decirte que estuvimos dando vueltas en círculos, ¿recuerdas el camino al dojo?- pregunto al ver el rostro confundido de Sasuke.

Hmp!- expreso tomando de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño mapa, que rápidamente se lo lanzo al ambu. "… yo no estuve en esta misión anteriormente pero mi yo de aquí si, por lo que no se la ubicación exacta del lugar…"- pensó molesto.

¡Ya!, es por aquí- comento señalando hacia el noroeste, por lo que ambos se dirigieron hacia su destino.

.

* * *

.

Sakura-chan!-pronuncio un rubio alegremente acercándose a la pelirosa.

¿Naruto que haces aquí?- pregunto un tanto desconcertada ya que era extraño que el portador del kyubi estuviera en el hospital.

Es que Hinata se desmayo y debí traerla aquí - pronuncio algo preocupado.

Hinata? ¿Que le ah sucedido?- pregunto un poco alarmada.

Estábamos caminando por la aldea y de pronto se desmayo, debe ser por que no ah estado comiendo, dice que le da asco- comento con la mirada triste.

Tal vez…- pronuncio la Dra. Haruno observando a su mejor amigo y sonrío pensando en que quizás Hinata esperaba un pequeño Naruto.

Que? ¿Que?, dime Sakura-chan- dijo ansioso el rubio.

Nada, Naruto no seas impaciente y espera a que te diga algo el doctor- comento sonriente.

Pero Sakura-chan!...- pronuncio reprochando infantilmente por lo que Sakura aun sonriendo se da la vuelta para continuar con su caminata por el corredor del hospital.

Y Sasuke, Sakura-chan?- pregunto con la voz mas seria, Sakura paro en seco aun sin voltearse.

Esta en una misión…-pronuncio con la voz un tanto triste.

¡Estará bien, ya sabes es un cabeza dura!- comento entre carcajadas alentando a su amiga.

Si, lo se.- pronuncio para seguir caminando dejando a su amigo un tanto preocupado por sus mejores amigos.

.

* * *

La escena resultaba realmente atemorizante, el dojo en absoluto silencio y la oscuridad lo rodeaba, su aspecto era el de una casa antigua abandonada.

Sobre el árbol mas alto se encontraba Sasuke atento ante los movimientos del lugar, mientras tanto Sai recolectaba información secreta.

El tiempo pasaba lento, el viento mecía las ramas de los árboles y las hojas lentamente era desprendidas para mecerse en la brisa helada de la noche, algo no estaba bien, todo era demasiado fácil y evidente, si era tan importante la reunión del dojo al menos tendría que haber alguien que lo custodiara o merodeara por la zona, sin embargo nadie se encontraba por los alrededores solo el silencio sepulcral.

Lo sentía, había algo que no encajaba, activó su sharingan se sentía distinto, era una sensación muy diferente a cuando usaba su mangakyou eterno, era algo que lo inquietaba miro la palma de su mano con expresión alarmada, escucha un leve sonido y a una velocidad inigualable se desplaza hacia otro árbol evitando el ataque de un jounin, observo a su alrededor se vio solo y perdido, buscando a su agresor, definitivamente no podía entender por que el Susanoo no estaba recubriéndolo y la ausencia del amaterasu lo mantenía intranquilo. Pudo escuchar a la perfección al shinobi acercarse y al tomarlo del brazo lo lanzo hacia el suelo con fuerza, pero este se desvaneció, dando a conocer que solo era un clon de sombra, acaso lo estaba probando, descubrió su brazo develando su brazalete de shurikens dirigiéndose hacia su oponente, probablemente este no sabia que él poseía el sharingan ya que su mascara lo mantenía a salvo de que su dojutsu sea develado, sonrío al hallarlo y lanzo filosos kunais sin siquiera herirlo, dando por entendido que era otro clon, se detuvo en seco y volteo encontrándose con unos ojos iguales a los suyos, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y sintió el dolor en su abdomen al recibir una patada que lo lanzo a considerable distancia, provocando que su mascara ambu cayera al suelo.

Tiempo sin verte, Sasuke- pronuncio la voz de aquel shinobi con su mismo sharingan parado a su lado.

Tu eres un Uchiha…pero- "…eso es imposible, este sujeto no lo conozco…yo soy el único que queda…"- pensó intranquilo reincorporándose.

Acaso no me recuerdas…-comento en tono irónico.

Uchiha Kaoru…-pronuncio impresionado.

Así es.- dijo para sonreír de lado.

¿Kaoru tienes problemas?- se oyó una voz femenina provenir de la izquierda.

Descuida es Sasuke.- comento restándole importancia.

Hmp, y que esperas Sasuke?, ven, trata de vencerme.-comento retándolo.

Izumi, Kaoru, ¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto desconcertado Sasuke al ver a los miembros caídos de su clan, claro en su anterior vida.

Sasuke, que te sucede? ¿Has perdido la memoria?- cuestiono la kunoichi, acercándose.

Las dudas acorralaron a Sasuke, Kaoru e Izumi habían muerto esa noche, cuando eran niños aun, eran hermanos mellizos, recordaba a la perfección cuanto lloro sus muertes, esta podría ser una oportunidad, tal vez su clan aun seguía con vida, al menos que lo que estuviera presenciando sea una visión o tal vez había caído en un cruel genjutsu, no eso no era posible, él lo sabría, observo a los presentes lucían bien y seguros de lo que hacían.

Noto que estos se lo habían quedado mirando esperando alguna respuesta, aun así Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio.

oye mi hermana te hizo una pregunta, ¡contesta!- pronuncio el shinobi demandante.

Sasuke únete a nosotros, tu destino esta con tu clan.- comento Izumi tratando de convencer a Sasuke.

¿Unirme?

Vamos Sasuke, no se por que te quedaste en esa inmunda aldea que no te da nada…- comento Kaoru arrogante.

Créeme que ni yo lo se aun- pronuncio Sasuke encarando a sus camaradas por lo que los hermanos sonrieron.

Debes venir con nosotros, tienes que seguir a tu clan.- hablo calmadamente Izumi extendiendo su mano.

Mi clan…-murmuro Sasuke sin creerlo aun.

Así es, la muerte de tus padres debe ser vengada.-

Mis padres, debo vengarlos…- murmuro.

¿Que has logrado permaneciendo en el lugar en el que acecinaron a tus padres?, nada solo te has convertido en un sirviente de Konoha, que solo nos han utilizado para luego darnos la espalda.- hablo Kaoru con ira creciente.

¿Que hacen en un lugar como este?- pregunto Sasuke algo alterado.

Cuando nos marchamos de Konoha, nos dividimos buscando algún lugar el cual sea nuestro, el clan se encuentra dividido en las aldeas aledañas, ya sabes, necesitamos un lugar el cual sea nuestro y que nadie nos vigile ni presione, un lugar el cual nosotros seamos dueños y gobernantes, es por eso que nosotros elegimos venir a formar parte de esta nueva organización, Akatsuki.- explico Izumi con rencor.

Sasuke callo codificando la información que estaba recibiendo, solo habían matado a sus padres, pero nunca mencionó a Itachi, pero aun así el estaba traicionando sus raíces al quedarse en Konoha, entonces la muertes de sus padres y jefes del clan habían quedado impunes y el hokage no había hecho nada al respecto, entendió que en ambos mundos el no dejaba de ser un desertor, ¿ cual había sido el motivo por el cual permaneció en la aldea?, tal vez debía tomar el camino de la venganza nuevamente, estaba en su destino, esa invitación resultaba tentadora, aun así trataba de manejar sus impulsos que siempre llevaba consigo en su vida anterior buscando pensar con claridad.

y bien Sasuke ¿que decides?- interrogo Kaoru viendo la expresión confundida en el rostro de Sasuke.

.

* * *

Al llegar a su residencia, suspiro al saber que estaría sola, se descalzó en la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de la cena, que claramente debía preparar, abrió la nevera y se encontró con un pastelillo que miro con notable deseo, sonrío al tomarlo para luego dirigirse a la sala para descansar en el sofá, se recostó sobre el mismo y no pudo evitar que una lagrima se le escapara, esa sensación otra vez se había instalado en su pecho, echo su cabeza hacia atrás y observo el techo, logrando serenarse un poco, luego se reincorporo olvidando el panquecillo sobre la mesa de la sala, para dirigirse a su habitación que lucia muy sombría, demasiado, la ausencia de Sasuke la tenia intranquila, no es que no tuvieran misiones por separado, ambos sabían de sus responsabilidades, sin embargo intuía que algo pasaría, algo malo que lamentaría y que no la dejaría en paz hasta saber de que se trataba.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Dejando el Cap 4, Prometo mas sasusaku luego de explicar algunas cosas en el proximo capitulo!_

_Dejen Revs, Gracias a los que siempre comentan n_n_

_Espero sea de su agrado!_

_Saludos Lin!_


	5. Chapter 5 : Preocupacion Disipada

Chance. Sasusaku Fanfic. By lin.

.

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen pero si a Kishimoto.**

.

* * *

_Capitulo 5 : Preocupación Disipada._

_._

Sasuke!- grito Sai apareciendo en la escena deteniendo el ataque de un clon de sombra que amenazaba a espaldas de Sasuke quien se encontraba con la mirada pensativa tratando de asimilar la información transmitida por los miembros del clan.

Este reacciona y al voltear corroboro al ambu deshaciéndose del clon de Kabru, vuelve la vista hacia el mismo y distingue su sonrisa de lado, gozando de su propia confusión.

Sasuke te encuentras bien?- pregunto el ambu encarando a los integrantes de Akatsuki.

Estas muy distraído, Sasuke-Kun …-comento melodiosa Izumi, activando su dojutsu al mismo tiempo que su hermano

Sasuke no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo aun, sus amigos, en este mundo eran sus enemigos y no solo era de palabra si no que su misma sangre lo atacaba, él no era iluso y si alguien lo atacaba así sea en este o en el otro mundo, debía defenderse.

Cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos debelo su mangakyou, decidido a luchar, convencido que en ambas vidas debía pelear, aunque esta vez sea todo a la inversa, haría lo que estuviera escrito en su destino.

Desenfundo la kusanagi y se lanzo hacia Kaoru, mientras Sai se encargaba de Izumi.

Tomó fuertemente del cuello del shinobi y este sonrío al desvanecerse en el viento, enfoco su vista y pudo hallarlo luego de unos instantes en la cima de la copa de un árbol para segundos después sumarse Izumi quien había dejado de luchar contra Sai, ambos ambus observaron la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Kaoru.

Sasuke…piénsalo.- pronuncio sonriente y desaparecer junto con su hermana sin dejar rastro alguno.

Te encuentras bien Sasuke-sama?- pregunto sai algo preocupado por los sentimientos encontrados en el rostro del shinobi.

Hmp.- expreso sin hacer contacto visual.- oye, cumpliste con tu deber?-pregunto echándose a andar con las manos en los bolsillos.

Si- asintió expectante.

Entonces…será mejor que nos marchemos.-menciono alejándose del lugar.

Sai lo miro desde su lugar tratando de descifrar que era lo que le ocurría a su compañero de equipo, veces anteriores, supo por informes y otros ambus que habían estado con él, que se había enfrentado a los Uchiha y este lucho sin por eso que no entendía por que la vacilación de Sasuke ante atacar a los Uchiha.

Continúo saltando rama en rama, siguiéndole el paso a Sasuke que parecía concentrado en su mar de pensamientos sin fin, con el ceño fruncido, continuo con su camino de regreso a la cueva en donde se reunirían con Kakashi. Ninguno de los dos hablo en el trayecto por momentos Sai lo miraba de reojo, el comportamiento de Sasuke, no era normal.

Ya llegaron!- exclamo Kakashi.- tardaron mas de lo esperado, que ocurrió?-pregunto sin pasar por desapercibida la mirada de Sasuke.

El motivo de nuestro retraso fue por que unos Uchiha me atacaron- comento sin emociones, captando la atención del Uchiha presente.

¿Uchiha?...acaso están implicados en Akatsuki?- pregunto el sensei por lo que sai asintió.

Por lo que pude escuchar, Akatsuki esta formada por miembros de distintas aldeas y no por cualquiera, precisamente, desertores.-explico haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el seño molesto ya que el honor de su familia nuevamente estaría implicado en una organización nefasta.

Debemos regresar- comento Kakashi ayudando a Shino a reincorporarse.

Los presentes asintieron y se prepararon en silencio, el comportamiento de Sasuke era cada vez mas extraño para sus conocidos y mas que nada para su exsensei lo conocía mejor que nadie, fue como un padre para el cuando aun era un niñ así prefirió callar y ver que pasaría cuando llegaran a Konoha.

Emprendieron su viaje de regreso sin prisa, en cuestión de horas anochecería por lo que Kakashi detuvo el regreso para acampar a las afueras del país del agua, las tiendas fueron correctamente armadas y la fogata estuvo a cargo de Sasuke que con solo un katon pudo encenderla, la noche se hacía cada vez mas oscura y los ruidos hambrientos de los estómagos no se hacían esperar, por lo que cada uno saco su caja de almuerzo con sus respectivos alimentos y Sasuke al tomar su mochila, toma unas latas de alimentos en conserva, al abrirlas no puede evitar preguntarse por que sus compañeros lo miraban sorprendidos y asta preocupados, Sasuke suspira cansado no entendía que era lo que les ocurría pero poco le importaba así que no se detuvo y comenzó a comer, los demás lo imitaron ignorando el accionar del Uchiha. Al terminar decidieron que Kakashi era el mas apto para montar guardia del campamento mientras los demás descansaban en sus respectivas fue el primero en retirarse para ser seguido por sai y al momento en que Sasuke se levanta del tronco en el que estaba sentado Kakashi decide hablar.

Podemos hablar?- interroga con su tono tranquilo haciendo que Sasuke detuviera su andar.

Que te tiene tan preocupado?- pregunta sabiendo que su mas preciado alumno algo trataba de ocultar.

No lo entenderías…-pronuncio despacio dando un paso hacia la tienda.

Créeme Sasuke, entiendo mas de lo que muchos creen.-respondió Kakashi sin apartar la mirada del suelo.- ahora, dime que te sucede.-

Por que yo me quede en la aldea?- pregunto sin rodeos desconcertando a su sensei.

Ah…era eso, supuse que tu encuentro con los Uchiha te había alterado.-comento enfocando su vista hacia el frente.

Veras… el clan se revelo contra la aldea tratando de controlarla, poniendo como excusa la muerte de tus padres- hizo una pausa notando la mirada de Sasuke, entre dolida e impotente,- el tercero no lo permitió por lo que tuvimos que detenerlos, logrando desterrarlos, haciéndolos pagar por su revelación, la muerte de tus padres no tiene responsable sin embargo no quedo impune, el hokague mando a los mejores shinobis en busca de algún rastro del acecino pero nunca se encontró nada, tu hermano …- Sasuke lo encaro con la mirada asustada-decidió quedarse, por que no le veía sentido vagar por distintas aldeas, arrastrándote a un futuro incierto lleno de incertidumbre y angustiante recuerdo, por lo que ambos se quedaron, crecieron, tu hermano es ambu y tu también, aunque Itachi estuvier pasos adelante que tu, siempre se acompañaron y juntos pudieron afrontar la perdida de sus seres queridos.- hizo una pausa notando la mirada atónita de Sasuke- se que esto ya lo sabes pero, nunca es malo recordar aquello que nos hizo feliz, verdad?- pregunto sonriente notando la lagrima contenida de su alumno.

Itachi…-susurro con una débil sonrisa.

Y el resto ya te lo sabes…-pronuncio alegre logrando que su alumno fijara la mirada sobre él.

Umm…Sasuke, Sakura se enojo contigo?- pregunto al Uchiha desconcertándolo.

Es que tú cena, no la preparo…y ella siempre le pone mucho a empeño a ese tipo de cosas.- comento intrigado el sensei.

"Sakura, sin duda, ella seria mi esposa"-pensó son una media sonrisa satisfecho.- no es nada, solo que la misión salio de improvisto y no tuve tiempo de avisarle con antelación- comento con las manos en sus bolsillos comenzando a caminar.- Kakashi…-pronuncio haciendo que su sensei volteara a verlo- …gracias.- termino diciendo para ingresar en la tienda, dejando atrás a un complacido sensei al ver a su alumno mas tranquilo.

Aquella noche logro conciliar el sueño con facilidad, en su tienda aferrado a su manta sonrío complacido, tal vez al llegar a Konoha se encontraría con Itachi y no sabría como actuar, hacia tanto que no estaba con el, tantos años de inútil rencor, dolor que el mismo reforzó día a día, esos días finalmente habrían llegado a su fin, la soledad se disiparía, en esta vida tenia amigos y Sakura era su esposa, todo era perfecto y eso lo inquietaba un poco, lentamente fue serrando sus ojos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, deseando que el día se asomara y que pudiera ya regresar.

**_"….Sasuke Uchiha…tiempo sin hablarnos…"_**

Esa voz la conocía, era aquella voz que le había propinado la oportunidad de vivir en esta vida.

Él no contesto, solo se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que la misma volviera a hablar.

_**"… La vida puede sorprender, no lo crees?..."**_

Sasuke bajo su mirada, arrepentido de sus errores hasta dolido por su actuar en su vida.

**_"aun así, debes regresar a tu anterior vida…"_**

Regresar?- pregunto alarmado sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

**_"…así es… esta es una vida alterna creada por ti misma, una realidad que tu elegiste vivir antes de morir…"_**

Eso significa….que aun no he muerto?

**_"así es…"_**

-….pero…yo no quiero regresar.

**_"…el tiempo no lo pones tu…"- hablo severamente._**

no puedo regresar aun, necesito estar aquí…

**_"…debes enfrentar tus verdaderos problemas…"_**

no quiero….solo quiero, quiero estar aquí, en donde nunca fui un desertor ç, donde mi hermano vive, donde mis amigos y Sakura no me desprecian, una vida en la que no he dañado a nadie y en la que realmente puedo ser feliz.- hablo oprimiéndose el pecho con las lagrimas desbordando de sus ojos.- yo solamente…quiero estar aquí.

Sasuke!- se escucho una voz llamándolo.

Abrió los ojos, al restregarlos se dio cuenta que aun tenia lagrimas en sus mejillas, miro hacia ambos lados dándose cuenta que aun estaba en la misión junto a sus compañeros, suspiro y se arreglo con prisa, al salir de la tienda ya estaban preparados y lo miraban expectantes.

.

* * *

.

Hinata-chan!- pronuncio preocupado exageradamente, un rubio quien sostenía la mano de su prometida al caminar por las calles de la aldea.

Naruto-kun, estoy bien- pronuncio dulcemente a lo que Naruto sonríe.

Aaaai es que estoy tan feliz Hinata-chan- pronuncio abrasándola fuertemente levantándola entre sus brazos.

Naruto!- saluda la pelirosa a lo lejos.

El rubio suelta cuidadosamente a Hinata y ambos sonríen saludando a Sakura que se acercaba a ellos.

Felicitaciones!- alegremente pronuncia Sakura a la pareja y abrasa a Hinata.

Sakura-chan…ya lo sabias?- pregunto tímidamente la futura de Uzumaki.

Saberlo, ya todo el mundo lo sabe!...Naruto se encargo de esparcirlo – comento entre risas.

Si así es!, el mundo entero se debe de enterar que seré padre, y no cualquiera si no el mejor!- esbozó su mejor sonrisa gritando de emoción.

Las kunoichis sonrieron ante la euforia del futuro padre.

Y tu Sakura, para cuando?- pregunta sonriente en medio de la calle a las 3 de la tarde, como consecuencia recibió un golpe de Sakura que lo mando a volar varios metros, dejando a una pelirosa sumamente sonrojada y a una Hinata con una mano cerca de su boca.

Naruto! Como puedes decirme eso!- grito sumamente alterada.

Ya, ya solo era una preguntita- comento sobandose la cabeza, para acercarse a Hinata.

Y el dobe?- pregunto haciendo que Sakura sonriera débilmente.

Tsunade-sama me dijo que hoy llegaría.- comento con una mueca de preocupación.

Entonces te acompañare y lo recibiremos juntos!- pronuncio alegremente Naruto alentando a Sakura.

No te preocupes…debes cuidar a Hinata- respondió sonriente.

Pero Sakura-chan- reprocho infantilmente haciendo que las kunoichis rieran ante su accionar.

Estaré bien- comento sonriente

Tienes hambre?, vamos a comer con Hinata a ichiraku, nos acompañas?-pregunto sonriente.

Lo siento Naruto, tengo cosas que hacer- se disculpo sincera.

Aaaaah seguramente te vas a preparar para sorprender a el dobe no es así Sakura-chan?- comento en un susurro con el rostro pervertido haciendo que h

Hinata se sonrojara y que Sakura se pusiera roja de la furia.

SHANARO! Mátalo!- expreso su inner y ella haciendo caso omiso estampo un puñetazo en la cara del Uzumaki.

Lo siento Hinata, Naruto otro día será!- pronuncio acelerando su paso, quería prepararle una cena de bienvenida a Sasuke, por lo que tenia muchas cosas por comprar y por hacer para que todo saliera a la perfección-

.

* * *

.

Cuatro shinobis, se acercaban con velocidad considerada hacia Konoha, Kakashi había notado que Sasuke se encontraba mucho mas aliviado desde que tuvieron esa charla pero también lo sentía inquieto, ansioso y hasta feliz. Era solo cuestión de horas, sentía que su exalumno se encontraba sumamente motivado, no sabia el motivo pero si lo hacia feliz que Sasuke volviera a ser el que normalmente era, claro en esa vida.

.

* * *

Hola!

aqui dejando la conti de este fanfic dejen revs pliss si no mi corazoncito se rompe Y_Y el cap va dedicado a **_wildsasuke-kun , hikari,to,yami,no,purinsesu ,The Blue Joker, Addicted-trancer, Guest_** arigato por seguir el fic n_n

demo espero les agrade, gracias por leer n_n

Saludos!

Lin!.


End file.
